


More Love for Wade Wilson

by Miss_L



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, awww yisss, little Wade-flavoured sandwich, twice the Peter twice the fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an experiment. It went wrong. So now, there are two identical Peters and- well, perhaps not <i>that</i> wrong after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by the slightly dark and unpredictable MissLunatic ;)

Wade poked his head out of the bedroom. He was expecting Peter to come home any moment – he never missed date night – but there was too much commotion for one person. Especially one with spider-instincts. He frowned and stepped into the living room, holding a throwing knife loosely behind his back. He finally saw Peter standing near the TV, looking at him… Strangely. There was something wicked in his gaze Wade had never seen before. At least not on his cute and sweet Petey’s face. 

“Hey, Peter, what’s-?”

Wade heard a noise behind him and turned sharply. He could only just stop himself throwing the knife at Peter.

[Wait, what?]

He turned back around to the first Peter. Still there. Still smirking maliciously.

_{Umm…}_

The other Peter approached from behind, smiling shyly. Wade stepped back enough to keep both incarnations of his boyfriend in his field of vision.

“Am I dreaming or hallucinating?” he finally asked. This was going to be a problem, because… Well, date night! He couldn’t start hallucinating on date night!

The shy Peter smiled guiltily and hummed.

“No,” he answered quietly. “There was a…” He looked at what could have been his reflection, except Wade didn't remember putting a mirror in the middle of the living room, then continued. “An accident. Umm… With… Clones. And stuff. Science.” Peter always stammered when he was embarrassed, it was so adorable. Whatever this was, _this_ had to be the real Peter, Wade decided. “I was accidentally cloned.” 

Then he finally eyed Wade’s new outfit and adopted the same wicked expression as his companion. _Maybe not the real one, then…_ To say Wade was confused would be an understatement of epic proportions. This was… Surreal. Unreal, perhaps. But also, very very hot…

“Right. Two Peters. I can’t even tell you what I'm thinking right now… And I won’t. Because firstly, I want to know which one of you is the real Peter.”

 **“I am!”** the web-heads answered in unison, then glared at each other, but didn't engage in a fight. Wouldn't be terribly useful, having identical strength.

“You don’t know?” Now, Wade was just incredulous. “Doesn't the clone have like, a barcode on his butt or something?”

He was met with two sarcastic stares. 

[Creepy.]  
_{Yep. But still hot. So confusing!}_

“You watch too many movies,” Peter 1 said.

[No, that’s a horrible system! What if they move about? You wouldn't know which one is 1 and which one is 2!]  
_{Maybe we could write numbers on their foreheads with a sharpie…}_

“You’re not writing numbers on our foreheads with a sharpie,” Peter 2 quipped, clearly having read Wade’s thoughts off his face.

“But Petey,” the merc whined, then corrected himself. “But Peteys! How am I to know which is which if even you don’t!”

“Well-” P1 began and looked at P2, who looked at Wade and continued, “-we’re both Peter. All our memories-“

“-and all our physical characteristics are the same,” P1 intercepted again.

P2 smiled Peter’s cute smile. “We’re identical-“

 **“-like twins,”** they finished together.

“Stop going that,” Wade frowned. “You two are making my head spin.”

The two Spideys looked at him expectantly.

“So, ummm… Is he like, permanent?”

The clones shrugged. 

**”We don’t know.”**

They were still waiting for Wade’s reaction. What was he supposed to do? Freak out? Throw both Peter’s out until they found out which one was the “genuine” article? What would be the point of that? Besides… Twice the Peter, twice the fun! 

[Aaaaand… We’re back in the gutter.]  
_{Admit it. We've always wanted to do it with twins.}_  
[Yeah…]  
_{And this is way hotter, because it’s two times Peter!}_

“Well… Fine, assuming this isn't some kind of vivid hallucination… Who am I to argue with a good thing?” 

Both men looked surprised, then pleased. Then two wicked grins stretched their delectable lips and Wade decided he _really_ didn't care anymore. 

“So… Bedroom? I think I’ll need some help getting out of this dress. So many straps…” 

Wade was quite good at coy when he wanted to, and the Spider-Men were obviously happy to help. 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had never been particularly shy in the bedroom – although never as bold as he was now. But perhaps it was because he was now in twofold. Wade found himself caring less and less about the strangeness of the situation and more and more about his already straining cock in the silk underwear. Which he was still wearing. Along with stockings and not much else. Well, Peter (he wasn't sure which one at this point) had suggested he keep the fluffy bow that went with the Lolita dress around his neck. Which was currently softly tugged at by the Peter who was standing behind him. Oh, and the merc was on all fours on the bed, by the by. Wade wasn't sure when _that_ had happened – his voices were no help, either, they were still giggling over the fact that the abbreviation of “double penetration” was the same as that of “Deadpool”.

“Wade,” the Peter standing in front of him sighed and stroked his head. “Have I ever told you you talk too much?”

Apparently, Wade had been streaming his consciousness out loud. _Shit._ But it was all good, because Peter pushed his neck down softly and slid his leaking cock between the debauched merc’s eager lips. Wade closed his eyes in bliss and took the whole length in in one go. He strained his arms to get more hot flesh on his tongue, listening to Peter’s moans like it was the finest music, the boy’s hand guiding his head gently. He suddenly heard the click of lube behind him and his eyes flew open in fear. He had momentarily forgotten there were two of them.

[How could you forget _that?]_  
 _{He’s a cockwhore. What did you expect?}_  
[Oh. But cocks are… Good?]  
{Ugh, I'm surrounded by Philistines!}

Peter in the back sensed Wade’s tension and put a soothing hand on his back, stroking up to his shoulder blades and back down until the scarred man relaxed his stance and started bobbing his head again. He felt a deft hand pull his knickers half-way down his thighs and a slick fingers breach him – so familiar, yet so alien without seeing the one who was doing it. As always, Peter went slow while the other Peter sped up his shallow thrusts into Wade’s mouth, careful not to suffocate the poor man. Well, “poor”… The merc smiled around the thick cock and hummed in appreciation. 

“Not… Yet,” BJ!Peter groaned, stilling his hips and Wade’s head with some difficulty, watching the anal!Pete’s ministrations intently. The other man added a second finger, sending a shiver of unexpected pleasure through the buff body under him. Wade tried to talk again, luckily remembering why he couldn’t before he used teeth. Peter looked at him questioningly, but he just shrugged. It could wait. Peter smirked and started thrusting a little again, keeping Wade’s head still and closing his eyes in bliss. A third finger was added behind him and the psychotic assassin suddenly found himself torn between wanting to thrust back against Peter’s fingers and swallowing as much as he could of Peter’s cock. _Sweet torture, indeed._

Back!Peter scratched his back softly – their signal – and Wade prepared himself for a few unpleasant seconds of keen loss as the young man retracted his fingers. He breathed through his nose until they were replaced by a rock-hard and already leaking dick. Apparently, both Peters were enjoying this little session at least as much as he was (he made a note to explore this narcissistic streak later). Wade looked up and smiled again as a first shallow thrust lodged front!Peter’s cock deeper in his mouth. Three very loud – one muffled – moans reverberated through the tiny bedroom. Every time anal!Peter pulled back, he tugged at the bow, pulling Wade back with him, to then slam them both back in a perfect rhythm of _hot, hard and fucking awesome!_ Erotic asphyxiation had never really been Wade’s thing, but it added to the all-encompassing sensation of pleasure he was now more or less submerged in.

At some point, he felt the lace around his neck change hands – his head was now pulled forward with every thrust – and elegant fingers wrap around his cock. _No, not yet!_ He wasn't ready to let go of this… But he couldn’t deny that release for the three of them was long overdue. The various coordinated movements sped up. The Peter pounding hard into Wade was flush with his chest against the scarred back, and the other one could barely keep himself from thrusting all the way into the merc’s throat – something Wade had always encouraged, but never quite got Peter to do for fear of hurting him. Now, both incarnation of the boy were too lost in bliss to stay in control, and Wade _loved_ taking it _all._

Wade’s hands were itching to tease Peter’s balls, but he knew he wouldn't be able to support himself then – his arms were already trembling with the strain. So he started humming again, a deep, low rumble that resonated in Peter’s moans, voice getting louder and shriller as he neared a bone-shattering orgasm. With his last bits of coordination, Wade wrapped his tongue around the treat (and Peter’s cock was _always_ a treat to him) and hollowed his cheeks, making front!Peter’s hips twitch forward hard as he came hard down Wade’s throat. He leaned heavily on his boyfriend’s shoulders, pulling back slowly and finally sinking onto the bed. He slung his spaghetti-arms around Wade’s neck, pulling softly at the bow as he watched heavy-lidded how his other self fucked his boyfriend into the mattress. 

Back!Peter was panting heavily into Wade’s neck now, trying to keep the quickly unravelling rhythm steady. He had stopped moving briefly during the other’s orgasm, but had redoubled his efforts now. Wade was rocked forward, then pulled back by an arm around his chest roughly while his cock was being pumped steadily. The merc was finally free to moan, almost shouting out loud, chanting Peter’s name – making both Spider-Men shudder with pleasure. The spent Peter was still stroking his neck softly and bit his ear. The top!Peter bowed closer towards his other ear – they no doubt exchanged glances – and **”Come for me, Wade”** was all it took. The merc was coming harder than he ever had in his life, every single muscle in his body tightening in that one moment of blinding pleasure. With a shout and a deep thrust, the second Peter spilled deep within him, Wade’s spasming muscles milking the boy’s orgasm.

His arms finally gave in and he collapsed onto the bed, shivering and panting. Back!Peter flopped down softly behind him while front!Peter – who still (again?) looked very dazed and breathless – nestled between Wade’s arms. They lay there, too exhausted to talk or move, for about half an hour before the boy behind Wade shifted and leaned up on his elbow. 

“Next time, _I_ want to see his face,” he grumbled mock-angrily in the general direction of his copy – or original. Whatever. The other Peter giggled, but nodded. Wade threw his free arm over the soft and warm body behind him and wondered what scientific deity he should be giving thanks to. Somewhere during that contemplation, he drifted off.


End file.
